Another Hogwarts
by Soul-Reapers-Victim
Summary: Hailey keeps having a dream that her long time friend and now boyfriend is going to die. Although she does not know if it is true. Things are happening around the castle and the staff is keeping it quiet. Can Hailey and Julian figure out whats going to ha
1. The Dream

_It was late. Hailey was sitting alone in the common room, staring into the fire. The flames were casting shadows around the common room. It was late, and according to the rules everyone should have been in the common room, in the dormitories, asleep. She let a sigh leave her lips as she heard the dungeon portal open up. _

_Her head turned to see Julian walk into the common room. His face was horror stricken. Hailey stood up quickly and ran over to the older boy._

"_Julian?"_

_The boy didn't answer. This scared Hailey and she rested a hand on the boys' cheek, His skin cold and clammy. _

"_Julian? What's wrong? Talk to me…" _

_A moment later Julian fell to the floor, his back covered in a crimson colored liquid. Hailey jumped back with a scream…_

Hailey sat up quickly in her 4 poster bed. She was breathing heavily as she looked to see those she roomed with were still asleep. She pulled herself from the layers of cloth and crawled from the bed. Walking slowly across the room, Hailey opened the door and walked across the small entrance. She opened the door leading down the Boys dormitories and walked down the hallway.

She stopped in front of Julian's room and knocked rather hard and quick on the old door. She was scared, and her face was pale. She had to see Julian, to be held in his arms, to know he was alright and it was just a dream. She had, had this dream several other times. But none seemed as real. Julian knew about the dreams, and had always calmed her when she was afraid.

To most, Julian was a cold-hearted student who cared about nothing. Nothing except himself that is. When students saw Julian and Hailey hanging around together they automatically assumed that they were dating.

Hailey grew anxious as she knocked again. "Julian…Please open up! I really need to talk to you. Julian please!"

Suddenly, the door flew open. There in the doorway stood Julian, in nothing but his boxers. He looked down at the horror stricken face before him and let out a sigh. He looked down at her, concerned.

"Hailey…what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I had the nightmare again…" She said softly.

Julian wrapped his arms Hailey in a hug, and then led her into his dorm room which he had to himself. He crawled back into bed and patted the place next to him. Hailey smiled and climbed into the rather large bed next to Julian. She lay backbeside him resting her head on his chest. Julian wrapped an arm around her and smiled stroking her face with his hand.

"It'll be okay Hailey…It was just a dream. I'm still alive, and it's all going to be okay"

A heavy sigh left Hailey's lips. She closed her eyes, as the sound of Julian's steady heartbeat was sounding into her ear. It was soft, and reassuring. Before long she was asleep, curled up to the boy she cared about and who was there to calm her down.


	2. Writing On The Wall

It was early morning. The sun was peaking through the dark colored drapery. A movement awoke the slytherin boy, as he looked over to see a fragile looking face beside him. He smiled sweetly as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. He pulled back and watched her sleep.

Feeling the boys warm lips, Hailey opened her dreary brown eyes and stretched lightly. It took a moment for her to realize she had spent the whole night in Julian's room. She smiled looked up into Julian's soft green eyes.

"Morning" Julian said softly as he sat up slightly.

"Morning" Hailey replied. With that Julian brushed stray hair from the younger girls face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You know, I think we're late for breakfast…" Julian said with a laugh. "We should get going."

He let a sigh leave his lips tiredly. He, in reality did not want to get up. He was perfectly content with having Hailey with him. "You should go change, I'll meet you downstairs."

Hailey nodded and sat up, pulling her hair back into a loose pony tail. She crawled from the middle of the large bed and hopped off. She opened the door, making sure no other boys were sleeping in late and then made her way back to her own dorm to get ready.

Julian forced himself out of the comfortable bed and began to get himself ready. It only being a Saturday, the boy did not have any classes today and decided on a pair of torn jeans, his normal heavy army boots and a white muscle shirt. He ran a hand through his Blonde locks and quickly washes his face. With one last look in the Mirror, Julian makes his way down to the common room to wait for Hailey.

Hailey tired walked back to her room. She pushes open the large door, and starts to get herself ready. She put on a pair of jeans and her long sleeved black shirt. She put on her usual eyeliner and put her wand in her back pocket. Once finishing she headed down to the common room.

Julian smiled when he saw Hailey walk down the steps. He walked over giving her a hug, and kissing her softly on the cheek. He pulled away and took her hand.

"Ready to go downstairs?" I think we might be going to Hogsmead today."

With a nod, Hailey and Julian walked down the corridors and down the stair cases towards the entrance hall. The last hallway before the last set of stairs was vacant. There seemed to be writing on the wall. As they got closer the writing became clearer.

'Keep a good eye on your students professors…You never know when one might go missing'

Julian put his arms around Hailey's waist as they stood there looking at the writing. Professor Wild, the herbology professor saw the two standing at the top of the stair case.

"Miss Saucony, Mr. Osiris. What are you two doing up here?"

"Professor…You might want to come see this." Julian said.

With that Professor wild made his way up the stair case. He stopped when he saw the writing on the walls. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He was speechless as he looked at the two slytherin students.

"You two head out to the grounds…I need to call the professors"

Julian led Hailey down the marble stair case and out of the castle doors to the grounds. They wondered around the grounds. Those words echoed in the back of Hailey's mind. What did the person mean?

Before long, the grounds keeper, and several professors began to round up the students on the grounds. All students were to report to the House Common rooms at once. Julian looked to Hailey and both headed back to the common room.

When they arrived they saw all the slytherin students and the head of house, Professor Carr. The common room was rather cramped. Julian sat down and let Hailey sit on his lap.

"Everyone, we are to take roll, to make sure everyone is here. For those are you who know what this is about, it is being taken care of. There is nothing to worry about" With a nod Professor Carr started to call out those names in the house.

The writing on the wall was not just some person pulling a prank. The teachers were taking this seriously. No one seemed to really understand. No one except for Hailey and Julian.


End file.
